What Disney Really Meant
by Everbloom-Karisa
Summary: Series of oneshots. Disney song lyrics with what they mean underneath. Not that I'm claiming to know Disney's minds. Rated M for adult themes.
1. A Whole New World Uncut

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Disney song so no sueing please.

A/N: My friend and I just did this for fun. If you are easily offended I wouldn't read this.. You have been warned so I appreciate constructive criticism but no flames, please.

**A Whole New World: Uncut**

I can show you the world

**That's what she said**

Shining, shimmering, splendid

**Bottle of polish, £2.50 down at ASDA**

Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

**Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your hormones decide?**

I can open your eyes

**I can do much more than that, love**

Take you wonder by wonder

**You should see this thing**

Over, sideways and under

**And on top too**

On a magic carpet ride

**So THAT'S what they're calling it these days**

A whole new world

**This is your first time, isn't it?**

A new fantastic point of view

**Never looked at it that way**

No one to tell us no, or where to go

**Apart from the birth control agency, but I'll tell them where to go**

Or say we're only dreaming

**You must have a really good imagination if _that's_ a dream**

A whole new world

**Need I say more?**

A dazzling place I never knew

**Existed**

But when I'm way up here

**Or way down there, whatever floats your boat**

It's crystal clear

**That would be the polish working**

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

**It's getting a bit old now, isn't it?**

Unbelievable sights

**Bloody hell!**

Indescribable feelings

**Oh Gosh! How did I miss that?**

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

**Steady on, mate!**

Through an endless diamond sky

**Yes, they do sparkle, don't they?**

A whole new world

**It's as bad as those old chat up lines**

Don't you dare close your eyes

**You wouldn't want to miss this!**

A hundred thousand things to see

**I'm not that productive!**

Hold your breath it gets better

**It sure does**

I'm like a shooting star

**Technically, it should be 'we'**

I've come so far

**Darn right**

I can't go back to where I used to be

**She means virginity**

A whole new world

**It keeps coming back to haunt me**

Every turn a surprise

**You're telling me!**

With new horizons to pursue

**It's all up from here**

Every moment red letter

…**Does that even make sense in context?**

I'll chase them anywhere

**No come back! I want more!**

There's time to spare

**And even when there isn't**

Let me share this whole new world with you

**What do you mean you're in love with her?**

A whole new world

**It's like an ex-girlfriend**

A whole new world

**A really stubborn ex-girlfriend**

That's where we'll be

**Aren't we there right now?**

That's where we'll be

**Well, you do sort of need both of us**

A thrilling chase

**Those little guys don't get much exercise**

A wondrous place

**_Very _wondrous**

For you and me

**It's all mine!**

**End**

A/N: Review if you feel like it

**  
**


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight? Uncut

**Disclaimer:**I regret to inform you that I am in no way linked to this piece of music and so let's please keep the sueing to a minimum.

**A/N:** As requested by joseph-dreamer, 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' Thank-you to my reviewers:

**joseph-dreamer:** Thanks! And I've never heard you use the phrase 'wicked funny' before. Is this some new thing?

**Leah Day:** I'll do 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' next. Thanks for the review!

**SunRise19:** Thanks for the review! And it's true, there are far too many to choose.

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

I can see what's happening

**But I wish I couldn't**

And they don't have a clue

**It's the amnesia**

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

**If that's not love, what is it?**

Our trio's down to two

**Which is a shame because I enjoyed that threesome**

The sweet caress of twilight

**And his hand on her thigh**

There's magic everywhere

**I wouldn't call it magic exactly…**

And with all this romantic atmosphere

**_Very _romantic**

Disaster's in the air

**Guess what Simba forgot…**

Can you feel the love tonight?

**I certainly can, my friend**

The peace the evening brings

**Disturbed ever so subtly by those two…**

The world for once, in perfect harmony

**How does this line work? Just because that is happening does not mean there is peace on earth.**

With all it's living things

**They all do it (see, fun and biology)**

So many things to tell her

**Who said words were better than actions?**

But how to make her see

**Oh, I think she can see _that _just fine**

The truth about my past?

**I've never done this before!**

Impossible! She'd turn away from me

**She wants someone with more experience**

He's holding back, he's hiding

**I hope he's had experience!**

But what, I can't decide

**Certainly not _that_ though!**

Why won't he be the king I know he is

**It speaks for itself really**

The king I see inside

**And the king I see down there too **

Can you feel the love tonight?

**Yes. DOWN, BOY!**

The peace the evening brings

**Shouldn't that be the enjoyment the evening brings?**

The world for once, in perfect harmony

**I refer you to my previous statement.**

With all its living things

**Don't you just hate it when they repeat lines?**

Can you feel the love tonight?

**We've been through this**

You needn't look too far

**In fact, you probably don't want to look at all**

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

**And his uncertainties. Boy, has he got a lot to learn.**

Love is where they are

**It is a celebration of their love. But we still don't need to know!**

And if he falls in love tonight

**Are you blind? What do you mean _if_?**

It can be assumed

**Well, can you really blame him?**

His carefree days with us are history

**He'll have much more fun with her!**

In short our pal is doomed

**We say doomed. We just don't want to reveal our jealousy.**

** End**

**  
A/N:** Review with any requests you might have.  
**  
**


	3. Poor Unfortunate Souls Uncut

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own it. And would you really sue me? I mean, really????

A/N: OK, put that stone down and don't kill me. I know it's been so long since I updated. But as promised, Poor Unfortunate Souls. Thank-you to all my reviewers:

**your-average-coffee-addict:** Well, I feel priviliged that I'm your first fanfic review cough sad child cough. And why do you surf the internet if it isn't interesting??? Don't answer that. Thanks for the review.(To anyone who isn't said coffee addict, yes I know her. I don't really make a habit of being rude to people I don't know)

**Leah Day: **Here it is (finally!) Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review.

**Hatori Soma:** I tried my best! Thanks for the review.

**joseph-dreamer:** Yey. You can log into fanfiction. I'm excited. Also, you spelt priviliged wrong. smiles sweetly And you really shoudln't waffle on so much in your reviews...thanks anyway!

**The White Rabbit:** I'll do "I Won't Say I'm In Love" next. And it won't take as long for me to update! Hopefully. Thanks for the review!

Anyhoo, on with the show:

**Poor Unfortunate Souls:Uncut**

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

**But really, who can blame me?**

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

**Their powers of observation astound me**

But you'll find that nowadays

**To be honest, this line is probably completely innocent**

I've mended all my ways

**I've been practicing!**

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

**Remember kids, lying is fun!**

To this

**I know. I should sue.**

And I fortunately know a little magic

**For the bedroom…**

It's a talent that I always have possessed

**Though not everyone agrees**

And, dear lady, please don't laugh

**You won't be laughing when you see MY moves!**

I use it on behalf

**Again, they put innocent lines in. What is a sick minded person supposed to do???**

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (pathetic)

**Well, they were when I had finished with them.**

Poor unfortunate souls

**I know my price is high, but the service is good. **

In pain, in need

**You haven't had it in HOW long?**

This one longing to be thinner

**I see no problem with a bit of weight on a person…**

That one wants to get the girl

**Why have her when you can have me?**

And do I help them?

**Well, I help **_**him**_**. Not her. I'm not that way inclined.**

Yes, indeed.

**Is it just me, or does this line seem pointless now?**

Those poor unfortunate souls

**Again with the repeating lines! Maybe I should start a petition.**

So sad, so true

**Um…well…no, can't think of one. Sorry.**

They come flocking to my cauldron

**That's where I…you know.**

Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"

**That's a mispronunciation. It's not spells they are after.**

And I help them

**They have so much to learn.**

Yes, I do

**This one is even more useless. I've already told you I help them**

Now it's happened once or twice

**You know…do I have to spell it out. An o-r-g-a…yes, you've got it. If you haven't you're too young to be reading this!**

Someone couldn't pay the price

**That sort of service doesn't come cheap, mate.**

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

**Um…is this some sort of euphemism I don't know?**

Yes I've had the odd complaint

**They soon learnt to keep their mouths shut.**

But on the whole I've been a saint

**Yes, even saints do that sometimes **

To those poor unfortunate souls

…**narrows eyes Repetition will be the downfall of all**

**End**

**A/N:** Again, review with any requests. And again, sorry for the slow update.


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love Uncut

Disclaimer: You know, considering how much I hate it when they repeat lines in songs, I'm going to have to repeat myself and say don't sue. I don't own it. Never have done. Never will.

A/N: Look at this! This update was so quick! Well, for me. And you don't know how hard this one was compared to the others! Thank-you to all my reviewers:

**joseph-dreamer:** You are a strange and freaky child. And you got the YGO TAS reference, which shows you are equally as sad. Yes, it is Erica. And I hope you get your Jaffa Cakes. Miss Emery never gave us Jaffa Cakes. And I wasn't sharpening knives. But I was polishing my bazooka. Thanks for the review.

**SunRise19:** Well, I do try! Thanks for the review!

**Hotarunokoishi:** I'll do 'Something There' next. Thanks for the reveiw!

**The Obsidian Angel:** Hope you enjoy the update. Thanks for the review!

And, as promised "I Won't Say I'm In Love":

**  
**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love: Uncut**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

**They're always so uncommitted**

I guess I've already won that

**Or lost that…you know what I mean**

No man is worth the aggravation

**They just don't do it right!**

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Multiple times**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

**We all saw it, love**

He's the Earth and heaven to you

**Um…well…if there was something dirty to be thought, believe us, we would be thinking it right now**

Try to keep it hidden

**We saw them in the drawer**

Honey, we can see right through you

**You couldn't be more public about it**

Girl, ya can't conceal it

**Not one for privacy, are you?**

We know how ya feel

**Though the Gods are pretty rough**

And who you're thinking of

**More like **_**what**_** you're thinking of**

No chance, no way

**He's mine! Back off!**

I won't say it, no, no

**I'm not the type to kiss and tell**

You swoon, you sigh

**Could you be more obvious? Get a room!**

Why deny it, uh-oh

**We all saw. And it was not pleasant.**

It's too cliché

**Well, I'm stuck. Any suggestions?**

I won't say I'm in love

**It was just a one-night stand! Just to make sure you are sure I'm a slut.**

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

**It has to beat at a steady rhythm to keep me alive. It's always getting that wrong.**

It feels so good when you start out

**After a while you want someone new and exciting**

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

**Yeah, you like that, don't you big boy?**

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

**Why crying? Is he really that bad?**

You keep on denying

**I'm sure we've already said the denying thing**

Who you are and how you're feeling

**Yes, you definitely have an identity crisis**

Baby, we're not buying

**It's HOW much? We can get it cheaper down the docks**

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

**Didn't think he looked that good, but each to their own**

Face it like a grown-up

**It's adult. Not grown-up. I'm not two freakin' years old.**

When ya gonna own up

**We know it was you. Loose woman.**

That ya got, got, got it bad

**We're not even going to go into what 'it' is. **

No chance, no way

**What have I said about repeating lines?**

I won't say it, no, no

**Not that I want to be a hypocrite but what have I said about repeating lines???**

Give up, give in

**We know! We saw! We were watching! Wait…that's probably a bit perverted.**

Check the grin you're in love

**It isn't just the grin. **

This scene won't play

**...Yes, this line is very dirty. It should be an 18 rated. You can hear the sarcasm, can't you.**

I won't say I'm in love

**Look, if this repetition keeps up, I'll have to sue**

You're doin' flips read our lips

**Pretty energetic in the bedroom, aren't we!**

You're in love

**Did I say love? I meant lust.**

You're way off base

**Base? What? Is this something only American film directors/song writers understand? **_(A/N: Yes, I'm English. Any Americans know the meaning? Care to enlighten me?)_

I won't say it

**Yes. We know. You've said that three times now**

Get off my case

**You peeping toms**

I won't say it

**And now for the fourth time.**

Girl, don't be proud

**You are far too young for that sort of behaviour. You should be ashamed.**

It's O.K. you're in love

**There's an increasing sense of ****déjà vu**

At least out loud,

**And it was pretty loud. Everyone heard.**

I won't say I'm in love

**Am I being paid to repeat myself?**

**End**

**A/N:** Reviewing with requests. And I'll be aiming to get another update up within the week. I should be getting one done at least next Wednesday.**  
**


End file.
